Data is stored in storage systems, such as for example a solid state graphics (SSG) device, in data or file formats (collectively “file format”), such as for example, Graphics Interchange Format (GIF), Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) and other file formats. The type of file format used can depend on a number of factors including amount of data, storage capacity, content type and ease of data mobility or transfer. For example, large data files can be stored efficiently using specific techniques not supported by a requesting or target device. In this instance, the stored data is not in a clear form with respect to a target device, such as for example, a graphics processing unit (GPU). That is, the stored data is not in a readily useable form for use by the target device. In these instances, the target device typically performs a data reformatting process. This leads to a number of issues including latency and system performance.